zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Magical Music Video
A night home around the TV with you is great, but it´s even better When my darling also happens to be the city´s greatest dancer A small but strong star in Zootopia´s entertainment world You already have achieved fame and success, all of which well deserved Our first rabbit belly dancer proved her worth and made herself a star Your husband is especially impressed, that is for sure We sit on the sofa together, cuddling gently with affection While we watch your latest big performance on television Gazelle has let you perform in one of her newest music videos It focuses mostly on you dancing while she herself sings Ara-Bunny Nights, such a fitting name for that hit song She had waited to make a new music video for that for so long I feel so proud looking at the video when it starts The atmosphere for the song is just right, with great lighting and props In your veils, bra, skirt and jewelry, you always look great Can´t wait to see you gracefully moving your hips, paws and feet The video is set in the ancient desert palace ruins at Sahara Square Your help in making this show, I´m sure she´ll appreciate Gazelle begins singing the first notes as your dance finally begins You blush a bit as you see me once again admiring your success The beautiful bunny´s movements are perfectly in tune with the rhythm You and Gazelle do make for a great team This time you don´t have any special prop, like a sword or a snake Doesn´t matter to me, your dancing is amazing all the same The color scheme on the video is lovely golden and red like your harem outfit I can tell you practiced hard for this show, my dear rabbit Your silk-adorned fur shines in the lighting of the video gorgeously And you´ve still got the moves, from every hip bump to a shimmy To me, you´re not just as simple performer but a real artist I´ve never seen a dancer before that has such passion or talent There´s nothing this fox loves more than seeing you in action I pat you on the back as we see the show go on Judy, you´re beautiful both on screen and in our everyday life This music video is one of your best performances to date I´ve heard that this has also become Gazelle´s most popular music video so far She can be proud to have someone like you as her dance partner As the video comes closer to its end, the music gets faster and so does your navel movements You sure know how to enchant the audience with your mysterious ways The video ends with both you and Gazelle striking a gorgeous pose While I turn to my wife here at home, giving heavy praise and a big applause I kiss you, telling that this was the best music video I had ever seen You thank me kindly, saying that my kiss was a better reward than any trophy you´ve ever won We´ve got the video on record, so we can watch it on TV or on our computer anytime we like While the belly dancer herself and her husband just sit here home and celebrate In the entertainment industry of Zootopia, you sure left a big impact Belly dancing really is your calling and that is a fact Whether prey, predator, big or small Your dance deserves to be seen by any mammal I turn the TV off as we just lie together on the sofa and cuddle Even if you weren´t a star, you´d still be my greatest treasure Me and all your admirers and equally agree that one thing is sure That was one magical music video. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:Nick and Judy's married years